Ashoka Tano-Jabba's Pet
Note: for the purposes of this story Ahsoka has been aged up to 18, meaning she was born in 38BBY. All other things in the Star Wars universe will remain unchanged. Ahsoka couldn't believe her situation. During the Battle of Felucia, she had been kidnapped by Trandoshan hunters. However, instead of using her as prey, they sold her to Jabba the Hutt to be his next slave. After getting injected with a serum that prevented her use of the Force, she was handcuffed and marched through the palace until she reached Jabba's throne. "Welcome, my new Kanhkee. You will be staying here for a long time," Jabba said. "In your dreams!" Ahsoka snapped. "As your new master, I command you to strip," Jabba ordered. Ahsoka gasped, but when she did, Jabba plunged his tongue into her mouth in a beastly kiss. When he came out a minute later, she knew disobedience would be punished. Reluctantly, she took off her Jedi outfit. "Now, tell us your name and your age," Jabba commanded. "Ahsoka Tano, age 18," she blurted out. She was now naked and starting to become afraid. Without warning, Jabba grabbed her by her hips and slobbered his tongue all over her bare chest. She screamed while he tasted his new slave's flesh. "Are you a virgin?" Jabba asked. "Yes," Ahsoka choked out the word. Jabba smirked, then plunged his tail into her pussy. She had been expecting this, but screamed nonetheless. She was in excruciating pain and was completely humiliated. A Gamorrean guard then walked up behind her and pushed her forward, holding her in that position. Jabba's tail was now deeper into her vagina. Jabba then took his hands away and began squeezing and fondling her breasts. Finally, after an hour, Jabba stopped and took his tail out of her vagina. He then forced her to turn around and bend down. Jabba stuck his tail into her asshole. While that happened, Bib Fortuna, Jabba's majordomo, walked up to her and put his hands on her breasts. He began groping them, despite the fact that they were already extremely soar. That lasted for another hour. Finally, Bib Fortuna walked away and Jabba pulled out of her. She was forced to stay in that position for another twenty minutes. Once that was over, Bib attached a collar to her neck. Jabba tugged on the leash that was attached to it, sending Ahsoka flying onto her soar ass. He continued pulling her back until she was right up against his fat. The slime on him stuck to her bare back. The feeling was disgusting. "This will be your new sleeping position. I hope you like it, since you'll be in it for a while," Jabba cackled. ''How could this happen to me? From Jedi Padawan to sex slave of Jabba the Hutt. ''Ahsoka thought as her back started to get sticky. Ashoka woke up in the position she had fallen asleep in. Jabba had already woken up. "Today you will be my trophy to business dealers. Your job will be to distract them as much as possible. They all know your past, so let them know how easily I dominated you," Jabba instructed. Within the hour, guests were negotiating deals. Ahsoka hated the prospect of these people glaring at her naked body, but she knew that she couldn't do anything about it.